


But that was before

by glitter_bitch



Series: Three to Tango [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_bitch/pseuds/glitter_bitch
Summary: Love runs deep and in unexpected directions
Relationships: Ghastly Bespoke/Billy-Ray Sanguine, Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low/Billy-Ray Sanguine, Tanith Low/Billy-Ray Sanguine
Series: Three to Tango [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682323
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	But that was before

He was only doing this for Tanith, was what Ghastly had said, and if he didn’t love her so damn much, he wouldn’t hesitate to take Sanguine’s head clean off his shoulders. Preferably with his bare fists.

But of course that was before the arrangement had actually started. He’d been shocked to see how… tolerable Sanguine was. His usual brashness disappeared around Tanith, and while they still shot glares at each other when they thought she wasn’t looking, it didn’t escalate beyond that.

And that was before the one date night when he had lain, curled up in a sleeping Tanith’s lap, and felt a hand on his knee, too big to be hers. He glanced up, expecting Sanguine to pull it back, but he didn’t move. The sunglasses couldn’t hide his blush, but if it was a mistake, he was too proud to back down now. Surprising even himself, Ghastly let the hand linger.

And that had been before the meeting in the mortal coffee shop where Sanguine had come in, hackles raised and expecting a confrontation. It was there, tucked into a dimly lit corner booth, that they had both shared confessions, relief flooding their bodies. They had left together, fingers twined.

And that was before the kisses, pressed to cheeks and hands, swapped in alleys, behind trees, anywhere they wouldn’t be seen. Sanguine’s fingers tracing scars as Ghastly fiddled with a dark pair of sunglasses.

And that was before they had told Tanith (after they were certain it would work) and held her together, and held each other as she laughed with joy at the prospect of having and holding the both of them forever.


End file.
